Say the Last Goodbye
by me-rjb
Summary: Draco was lying in the middle of the lawn, rain soaking through his blue shirt. She ran over to him and knelt down beside him, taking his face into her hands. "Draco? Wake up! Please!" she pleaded, shaking him as tears streamed down her face, mixing with rain. TRIGGER WARNING! RATED M FOR SUICIDE Oneshot


**TRIGGER WARNING! CONTAINS SUICIDE**

* * *

Hermione wasn't worried when she woke up and his side of the bed was cold, some mornings he liked to sit outside and watch the sun rise. She sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before she suddenly remembered what had happened the night before.

 _"Not now, I have to finish this."_

 _She heard Draco sigh from behind her "Please Hermione, can we just spend tonight together? Dinner? Or how about one of those muggle movies?"_

 _Hermione put down her quill and looked at him over her shoulder, Draco was sitting on the floor against the back of the sofa, his legs stretched out in front of him._

 _"Maybe some other time, Kingsley needs this report by morning." She gestured to the parchment on the table in front of her._

 _Draco pinched the bridge of his nose "All you ever do is work, we haven't spent quality time together in weeks!"_

 _"That's not true, we went out to dinner not too long ago."_

 _"That was last month!" Draco exclaimed_

 _"Well then we'll go out tomorrow night." Hermione reasoned_

 _"No, it has to be tonight." Draco whispered_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Don't worry about it. Please just take a break?" he asked._

 _She closed her eyes "I'm sorry Draco, I can't." she said, opening her eyes again and looking back at him apologetically._

 _He stood up and walked closer to her, leaning down to give her a kiss, she turned her head so it landed on her cheek, knowing that if she kissed him, she would never get her work done. Draco backed up, hurt showing clear in his eyes._

 _"I love you." he whispered, suddenly looking very sad and tired._

 _Hermione smiled softly at him "I love you too. We'll go out tomorrow night, anywhere you want, okay?"._

 _Draco gulped and nodded, his eyes looking watery "Yeah, sure." he whispered, looking like he may fall apart any second._

 _She frowned "Draco, are you alright?" she asked, concerned._

 _He turned suddenly, wiping his eyes on his sleeve "Yes, I'm fine. I'm uh going to bed now." he said, starting to walk towards their bedroom._

 _"Oh, okay. Goodnight." Hermione said, still confused._

 _Draco didn't reply, he just kept walking._

She snapped out of the memory and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She figured she would go outside and apologize to her boyfriend and reassure him that their plans were still on for tonight before she went to work. Pulling on her robe, she looked out the window and frowned, it was raining.

 _'Why would Draco be out in this weather?'_ she wondered, tying the sash around her waist, dread settling in her stomach, though she didn't really know why.

She made her way out of the bedroom and through the hallway, each step making the weight in her stomach grow larger. She pulled open the front door and looked out, what she saw made her gasp and run out into the rain.

Draco was lying in the middle of the lawn, rain soaking through his blue shirt. She ran over to him and knelt down beside him, taking his face into her hands.

"Draco? Wake up! Please!" she pleaded, shaking him as tears streamed down her face, mixing with rain.

His silver eyes just stared blankly ahead, not registering her presence, or anything else. She quickly checked him over, no pulse, no breathing, nothing. Looking around frantically, she noticed something, _his wand_ , lying beside him in the wet grass.

 _"No."_ she whispered, not accepting it _"No!"._

Draco had turned his wand on himself.

Her hair and clothes now soaked, Hermione snuggled into his side as she sobbed, gripping his wet shirt tightly in her fingers. She sobbed even harder as she once again recalled the night before, he didn't just want to spend time together, he had wanted one _last night_ with her. That kiss she dodged hadn't been any normal kiss, it had been a _goodbye_ kiss. Had she driven him to this? Had her neglect of their relationship pushed him over the edge? She knew he had some problems with depression ever since the war, but she didn't expect _this_.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." she repeated "Please wake up Draco, I need you." hoping by some miracle, that it would work. Nothing happened.

Lifting one hand to run her fingers through his soaked, blond hair, she saw something white sticking out of his shirt pocket. She reached over and pulled out a sopping wet piece of parchment. Unfolding it, she read the words in smudged ink;

 _It's not your fault_

She dropped the note, crying and curling into her dead love's side once more.

She didn't believe him.

* * *

 **This story was based on one of my personal experiences, and the title is from a song that reminds me of it. I hope you liked the story, if you know of any dark/angsty oneshots you want me to write, please pm me.**

 **Please review!**

 **~ _Rachel_**


End file.
